


The Loving Warrior

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A lady and her knight.RP Fic.





	The Loving Warrior

Catrin had sent for the girl. She knew Ellisandre needed protecting and she had offered the girl protection, she needed to know she was safe. Cherie would later be joining them, she had known that years ago. Now she smiled as Brienna had held a hand out to her, moving to take it, studying the girl's hands, they were firm and warm, but tender. 

"You wish to help us... myself and Ellisandre?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why is that?"

Catrin asked softly.

"It's my job Ma'am."

"And you like it here instead of... the bigger town?"

"Oh yes I prefer small town life to that of the Bigger towns."

"Have you ever stayed in a lady's rooms?"

"No Ma'am."

"Would you consider staying?"

"If it was what was required then Yes Ma'am."

"Not exactly required... wanted, definitely."

Catrin teased. Brienna coughed slightly and blushed a little.

"As...as you wish Ma'am."

"What a sweet blush...."

Catrin teased. 

"Have you truly never...?"

Brienna nodded. 

"Oh my Sweet..."

Catrin smiled, kissing her softly before peeling the underclothes from her body slowly, thankful the girl had come so under-dressed, stroking a hand over the girl's toned stomach. 

"I am truly honoured..."

Brienna gasped and purred. 

"Okay Sweetness?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ready to continue?"

"Oh... Yes Ma'am."

Catrin smiled, slowly running her hands fully up, moving to cup and caress Brienna's breasts. Brienna mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes Ma'am I love it."

"Ma'am?"

Catrin teased. 

"You know my name... use it."

"Yes....Catrin."

"Good girl."

Catrin smiled, moving to stroke her hand slowly lower. Brienna murred. 

"Ready Baby?"

"Yes Ma'am...I mean Catrin."

Catrin smiled, slowly moving to cup and caress her breasts again. Brienna mewed.

"Oh my god Ma'am....your hands feel so good there."

Catrin smiled, kissing her even as her hands headed south. Brienna mewed even louder. Catrin smiled, although her caring nature forced her to ask again...

"Ready baby?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Catrin smiled and moved to tease her clit. Brienna mewled. Catrin soon pushed in and set a pace. Brienna mewled even louder. Catrin sped up further. 

"Come for me baby."

Brienna mewled yet louder still and came apart.


End file.
